


Nightmare

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Burce is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You wake up after a nightmare. Luckily, Bruce is there to help.





	Nightmare

You couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Black water was filling your lungs, your nose and mouth. The cold sting of it kept you awake. You were dragged down deeper and deeper. 

You awoke with a gasp, your body flinching upwards. You shivered, eyes darting through the dark room. Your window was open. You got up, clenching the blanket around yourself. Closing the window, you sighed, resting your forehead against the glass. Only then you noticed how dry your throat was.

You sneaked out of your room, down the hall and into the living room. From there, you made your way into the kitchen. A glass of water should help to minder your discomfort. 

You leaned against the counter, still shaking, the blanket still around your body. Your thirst was gone, thank goodness, but you were still terrified. You've never had a dream that vivid. It was as if the water was still in your lungs. You closed your eyes for a second. 

"(YN)? What are you doing up at... 3 am?" You opened your eyes. Bruce stood in the doorway, a tired expression on his face. "Are you... are you okay?" A chuckle escaped you. "I could ask you the same questions" Bruce rolled his eyes slightly. 

He leaned against the counter as well, only a little away from you, looking at you expectantly. You sighed in defeat. "I had a nightmare. It's no big deal though." Bruce's eyebrows shot up. "Do you... have nightmares regularly?" You shook your head at that. "I have them from time to time, but... they're not usually that terrifying." 

When Bruce didn't say anything you continued. "I was drowning. That's uh... one of my biggest fears, you know. Like, I know it probably won't happen. But still..." An arm wrapped around you, and you were pulled against Bruces chest. "Is... uh... is this alright?", he asked, the sheer shyness in his voice making you chuckle. To be honest, you felt much better now. Bruce always had that calming aura around him, and the sideways hug helped a lot too. "Yeah. Perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
